Curse of Strahd
by TheMemeEdgeLord
Summary: So this story is based off of two play through's of the most recent CoS Hard cover book, Ravenloft, and Death House. Yes, there will be some graphic content because Barovia is not rated PG or T. Every persons adventure is different as well. This is the story of the sassy ranger I played that just so happened to have the most ironic goddess for the nightmare he dove face first into!
1. Chapter 1: The Quivering Forest's Keeper

**Quick preface; every game plays out differently, along with characters, their backstories, how they interact. This is based off of a solo CoS game that I played in along with the very first CoS game I played in. Characters and personalities are the way they are because that's how my DM had it play out. With that said, have a good read.**

 **Prologue**

The night was cold and dark, screams from the city echoing out towards the forest. A lone figure in the night ran, fleeing from the nightmare that was now rubble and ash. He clumsily wove through the thickening trees, blood dripping down the side of his face, down his torn hands, his injured knee. Dark short hair, save for two long bright pieces pulled back into a ponytail, was matted with mud. The only words that left his lips were whispers of why he had even tried to help, where his friends were, what he was going to do. Deeper into the forest he ran, mind swirling with millions of questions and worries.

Reaching the swamp part of the forest he sighed in relief as he found the small house, tucked away and covered in plants, was still safe and had not yet been found by anyone. Near crying the lone figure made his way over as his wounds started catching up with him, dizziness coming and going. He slipped in the mud, bashed his foot on the same rock as always, but made it to the front door in one piece. This, this lonesome place few ever found, was officially all he had left of home. Shakily he cleaned off his boots as best as he could and went inside.

Startled by the sudden noise the other occupant, an old lady to most, jumped from her seat and turned to face the door. Upon seeing that it was the lone figure she sighed and went over, old bones creaking like the floorboards. She took the man's hand and guided him to one of the two chairs in front of the fireplace, sitting him down. Going back to her chair she got comfy and waited patiently for him to collect himself and speak, although his haggard appearance spoke for on its own. Minutes passed as the pair sat in silence, the wood crackling quietly and the rain pattering outside. Only when another distant roar sounded did the man raise his head to look out the window in fear, clutching the arms of the chair tightly.

"What happened Thalion? What has you so scared? I raised you and you don't scare easy." She asked, sipping her drink slowly.

"We…we failed. Phlan is lost, the Blackfists betrayed us and…a dragon. A dragon named Vorgansharax, the Maimed Virulence, has the town now. The temple of Tamara is gone, burned to the ground, I can't find my friends. They're angry with me too. It's only a matter of time before they come here. We can't stay. I'm so sorry." He explained, stumbling over his words, hands shaking with terror.

Disgruntled and more annoyed than worried she stared at the young elf, questioning for the millionth time in her life why she kept him, why she hadn't done to him what she had done to the others. It would have spared him this misery that he's in now, spared her of her misery that she didn't relish when he was distraught. Shaking her head back and forth, wispy white locks swaying along, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Thalion, who's home is this?" She asked.

"Yours.", He answered glumly.

"Wrong. It's ours. Your room is in the back, stop forgetting."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Whose swamp is this?"

"Ours?"

"Correct. And who did the city of Phlan fear before this dragon and the Black Fists betrayal?"

"Us?" He answered now, more confused than worried or scared.

"Exactly, and for good reason. Now if anyone so much as comes in here to harm either of us they'll be my dinner for the next week okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Jeny." He answered, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

 **Chapter One: The Quivering Forest's Keeper**

Phlan, a city of totalitarian rule of the rogue Black Fists and a Dragon hidden within the center of it all. Everything and one lives and breathes how they're told to, whether they like it or not. It's not much of a life but getting out is nigh impossible unless you are a trader or merchant of some kind. Even then entering and exiting the city was either the simplest of things or the worst chore in the world. It was one that a rather grumpy wood elf was handling for the day.

Shifting his large bag of pelts that rested on his shoulders Thalion went through the streets, casting glances at the many people that stared him down, watching him with caution. Parents pulled their children back as he passed, muttering about how to not look at him. At best he was known as the fur trader that lived in the forest nearby. At worst he was the cursed witch child, branded for necromancy and accused of devouring lost people in the woods. The latter made him chuckle half of the time as he usually guided people out of the thick sea of trees, wanting nothing to do with any of them and praying to Tamara that they wouldn't come back. Most of the time he was fortunate enough to be granted that simple request.

Today was like any other day, gloomy with the scent of the ocean rolling in with the morning fog. The streets were starting to rouse with the normal hustle and bustle of the area, mothers and fathers going out to do their shopping or head off to work. Some kids ran through the streets, a few of them going over to the ranger everyone avoided. The children, smiling widely, ran over and dusted off their patchy clothes, trying to look their best.

"Hey Thalion! Did you bring anything cool today?" One of them, a bright-eyed girl with a mess of purple hair and two small horns poking through it, asked him as she peered at the bundle.

"Hello Tara. Before I answer that did you do all of your morning chores?" He asked back, looking down at the small Tiefling. Her awkwardness and sudden silence was answer enough.

"If you promise to do them well then, I swear to Tamara I'll give you one of the really awesome things I found while out, okay?"

"Yes sir! Thank you Thalion! I'll see you back at the home!" She excitedly said, giving a mock salute and running off to go about her morning chores.

He watched as she left, a small smile on his lips for only a moment before the wind swept it away and he returned to his normal self, slight frown and an expression that warded most people off. Through the streets he went, stopping by a few shops and stalls to sell his goods, on time, as always. Like clockwork the store owners and stall vendors awaited him, keeping away business since the numerous rumors around the peculiar wood elf seemed to drive back customers quicker than a dracolich. First was the smithy, who was grateful for the materials that would help her make armor. Next came the tailor, a snobbish human that hated the mismatching eyes the ranger had, claiming that it was a sign he was cursed from birth whilst his back was turned. Last were the competing stall owners, one fearful of the wood elf and the other a little too chummy with him. They ran, respectively, a jewelry shop and the other an herbal and holistic remedy stand.

"Were you able to find any special plants when you were out this time Thali?" The moon elf healer asked, flashing him a bright smile.

"None that I have full access to. However, Jeny has agreed to talk with you about doing business, if you'd like." He explained as he divvied out items between her and the halfling jeweler.

"Bah, you'd be better off trying to take down a giant than make a deal with her! From what I hear Ms. Greenteeth doesn't always trade in gold like the rest of us." The halfling, Sprout scoffed, almost regretting he had just voiced his opinion.

Thalion stared at the shrewd business man and waited for him to say more, arms folded over his chest and eyes narrowing at the insult. After the halfling sunk almost entirely below his counter the annoyed ranger rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperation, turning back to Sylvia the moon elf who shrugged and gave an awkward smile. She stepped out from behind her stall and helped separate the rest of the goods, telling Thalion that she was very grateful for the offer Jeny had extended and that she accepted it, ready to go whenever she was allowed.

"It'll probably have to be the first thing you do that day due to the curfew here however, I'm more than sure she'll be glad to have you. Just be respectful of her rules and all that is hers. I'll guide you up so there won't be too much trouble." He explained as the pair finished.

"Thank you, Thali. This place would be lost without you and Jeny. Especially back with the thing that happened, you know. The upper part of town isn't too busy today if you want to go see Libra or Aya. We could all go get lunch. There's this new place down at the pier that has fantastic food." She suggested, watching him out of the corner of her eyes.

"That would be great except you forgot that while I'm in the city I am not allowed into the upper district, due to my position and who I am, who I associate with. Thank you for the offer though Syl, your kindness is always appreciated and I'm sure one day the grace of Tamara will shine down on you."

"Oh, stop it. Sorry I forgot about your, 'restrictions'. Really limits business and what not. We really, really should get lunch though. It would a fun time."

Eyebrow raised he stared at her, catching the slight urgency to her tone, and nodded afterwards, asking, "Alright I give. It has to bee before the gate closing. Where should I meet you?"

Almost jumping in joy, she grinned and replied, "Fantastic! Meet at the broken fountain in the market by noon; we can walk over together from there." He nodded and finished up there, folding the now empty bag and tucking it into his other one. As he was about to leave Sylvia took hold of his hand, startling him slightly, and slid a piece of paper into his palm while whispering, "Be careful. The walls have been waiting for you and watching."

Pausing, concerned and resisting the urge to search for what she spoke of, he flashed a smile and then left, feeling hers and many other eyes boring into his back as he made his way through town. Not often did the ranger of the Quivering forest feel uneasy or on end but today, a day that had started out the same as many others, now had a dark cloud hanging over it. Sylvia was many things, including bad at flirting subtly and keeping her emotions to herself, but there was one thing this mage wasn't and that was a liar. She was abhorrent at it and most commonly had no use for the skill. This time, like others, she was telling the truth which unnerved him deeply. Thalion knew the city watch, a group of rogue Blackfists, did not much care for him and only gave him his limited access to the city of Phlan because he was the best hunter for miles around, being the sole source of most people's furs, pelts, leather, and more. Many people disliked him too, as he had far too many rumors circulating about him due to his growing up, but they relied on him. To say that now, after decades of hard work and service, that he was under surveillance was to say that he had someone out and after his head.

He remained calm though, as he had been taught by Jeny, and walked through town as if nothing wrong was going on, as if things were the way they had been when he was younger, and the city was a brighter place with more happy voices and less silence and restraint. Weaving through the crowd he worked his way towards the poor sector, giving what money he could spare to the beggars that had nothing, ones that had lost much from the recent events dealing with the Cult of the Dragon and the attacks. This particular area, the part that had been forgotten by most, was the only place he was welcomed a bit more and the people enjoyed remembering him, sometimes scolding him for having so many tattoos, piercings, dying his hair and more. It was in a caring way though as these were the folks that had taken the time to learn that most of the things said about him weren't true, including him being a necromancer. Boy, that was a hard one to disprove to people as some of the beggars were the ones that had originally accused him when younger. Nonetheless this place was the last remaining piece of the old Phlan, a piece that was clinging to life dearly and survived because of the business the ranger brought in.

Taking out his spare bag, the one he had folded up earlier, Thalion went about shopping and over paying on everything he bought as he did not really need the gold. He could and did survive without it for over a century, so the metal meant very little to him personally. The bright smile that it brought to the faces of those truly in need was what he gathered it for, to give them hope that they would make it another day. After buying what he wanted he went through the cracked and damaged area, distributing what he had and checking in on any family that had someone who had become ill or hurt since the last time he was here. He checked on the others afterwards, splinting broken limbs, distributing medicine and remedies for those in need, and giving small trinkets and items he had found in the wild to the kids, so they might take their mind away from the nightmare they lived in, even for a moment. It wasn't much, honestly, but everyone was grateful and gave him the thanks that they could, knowing well that the stubborn elf never accepted physical payment of any kind save for hugs and the kisses grannies gave him. Once done he went to the largest building in this district, one he had built half of and repaired the other half: the orphanage.

When he stepped just past the doors Thalion was greeted by a hoard of children, many of them shouting questions over the loud salutations. Laughter followed as an older lady came over and told the kids to back away enough so that he could enter the home fully, apologizing after for the rowdy bunch. He shook his head and laughed, saying it was his fault for being gone so long. Next, he went over to the small tucked away shrine to Tamara, the Goddess that many worshiped here in secret, offering up his prayers and asking, for once, that she keep a close watch on not only him but those he cared for and helped to survive. His Goddess, Tamara, was a peaceful one ruling over life, light, and mercy, things his parents had raised him to know and he tried to show to others even when it was hard, and folks were unkind and cruel. Of course, he had a point where he knew keeping to his morals was pointless, but he still tried tirelessly to make his deity proud. Once done he turned about to find the crowd was still there, also finishing prayer as they had a knack to copy him and watched as they looked hopefully at him with bright eyes.

"Alright then, have you all done your chores and cleaned up after breakfast?" He asked, hands on his hips. They nodded, full of energy and awaiting what they knew came next. The ranger chuckled and went back to his bags, saying, "That's fantastic and it makes me proud that you all help out here and help out one another. Now, who wants to hear some stories and see what I brought with me this time? Yes, I do have things for all of you as well."

Upon voicing this the children roared with a unanimous answer, rushing into the den and huddling near the fireplace, as per usual, where they waited for him. He and the older lady, Mother Gaia, laughed loudly as it never ceased to amaze them how much joy the smallest things brought to them. It was just before he walked away that she gently grabbed his arm, a look of concern on her face.

"Dear, a moment please?" She asked quietly to avoid being overheard. He nodded and stepped aside where she continued on, saying, "You seem uneasy today, even in prayer. Did something bad occur? Is Ms. Greenteeth alright?"

For a moment he debated telling her and, choosing the honest route, answered, "You are correct that I am not faring well. The city is watching me. …We both know what that means Gaia."

Gasping she covered her mouth and watched with wide blue eyes, shaking her head afterwards. "What did you do? You've abided by all of their ridiculous rules and have been more than courteous, even to those awful guards. I'd like to see them stay calm after dealing with what they put you through."

"I know. The best I can do is act casual and thank Sylvia. She was the one that told me. I'm going to meet with her later and then get back to the forest as quickly as I can. How has the tunnel been going?"

"Well, it's been going. You can only do so much when you have to dig through tough ground and stay silent. I…you don't think they'll come after us here, do you?"

"If you hear that I'm hanging out then I'm more than sure they will come. Everyone knows what to do though and I would say once I leave here today, whether I'm put under 'full watch' or not, gather those that live in this sector, along with Sylvia, and tell them that the time has come to go. I'll send word out to my contact and they can help you all escape."

Sadly, she nodded and gave him a tight hug, arms stronger than most would suspect, and heart aching at the idea that so suddenly everything was about to change. He returned the embrace, telling himself mentally that he would be fine and see them all again. Once he let go, he put back on his smile, the flawless disguise, and joined the kids to tell them his new stories.

It was close to noon when he had given out the last gift, the special one he had set aside for Terra, who was over the moon when she saw it was her very own bow and quiver. She gave the ranger a warm hug, nearly knocking him down from his crouch, and promised that she would be careful and teach the others how to use it. Thanking him she dashed off to go show her friends, all of them shouting in surprise and then cheering as she told them she would share once she learned how to use it decently. A few of the others that worked here and took care of the place coughed, one even choking on their tea, as they watched children running around with what they feared Thalion would bring in: a weapon. Gaia happily took in the scene, smiling as one of the ladies asked Thalion why he gave that to the young girl, chuckling as his response was a bit too sarcastic for the other's liking. 'Did you want one?' was not the politest answer but it was the best they could hope for from the wood elf that had given so much. After he shrugged off the few other inquiries about his thought process and when he was next coming back, he left, and Gaia gathered the others for the sad news and to pray while the children were able to remain oblivious to the danger for just a bit longer.

Thalion walked back towards the main sector of the anxious city, wincing as he watched a couple of people being put under arrest and hearing them begging and pleading to be given a second chance. It was hopeless in most cases and he knew exactly where they would end up if lucky. And where they would if they weren't. Neither option was good, and he unconsciously rubbed at his neck as he worked past people and came to the broken fountain that had once been beautiful and now served as a reminder of what this city had become. This place was a slow closing fist, choking the life out of those who lived here and separating the strong from the weak, thriving off bribes and personal agendas. It sickened him that his hometown was worse than he ever imagined it being, and that's saying a lot since this place wasn't the best to start with. Now though, it was only a matter of time before the small amount of life and mercy here was snuffed out like a candle in the wind. Worse was that he knew he was that candle, and with winter approaching, not many would make it without that small light. That small, taken for granted, gift of mercy and light.

He sat on a bench not too far away and folded up all his now empty bags, counting how many coins he had left and calculating if it was enough for a warm drink and some bread. While trying to keep to his normal schedule and plan out what him and Jeny needed to make it the next couple of weeks a cough interrupted, surprising him. Thalion looked up to find it was not who he had been waiting for and was instead what he had been fearing. Three guards stood before him as an uncomfortable silence fell over the small center, people freezing mid step to watch what was going to happen next.

Calmly he gazed at the guard in front, waiting for him to do something and not showing any sign of going down easily. It was tense to say the least, and the citizens there watched as the guards hovered near what was the equivalent of an annoyed dragon, wound up and ready to strike if provoked. This icy glare of defiance is what drove many people's fear of the ranger further than normal, as it was not something often seen and when it arose it was best left alone. Yet things were run differently now and these men, set on having this city their way, believed they could kill the beast.

"Thalion of the Quivering Forest?" The leader, someone the wood elf knew well, asked.

"Darius of the Not Blackfists." He replied, setting the mood of the conversation.

"Watch your mouth you undead filth. We have questions for you and it would be in your best interests to come with us and answer them."

"Are these going to be long hanging questions, because I don't particularly have much time for those, seeing as I need to go rest so that I can gather more furs and pelts for this city. How's your cape doing by the way?"

"It's fine, thank you."

"You're welcome. I did gather those furs from a special beast after all. You remember. As does everyone here."

Frustrated by this Darius leaned in closer to the ranger, a scowl already on his lips and his brows furrowed in concealed anger. "What are you getting at hag trash?" He whispered, venom dripping through every word.

"There are a lot of people in this city and if you decide, because you don't like me, to have me hang out with the others…folks won't be too pleased. Especially when the cold comes in and their kids become sick because they do not have the warm blankets they normally do. Phlan is a delicate ecosystem and I'm giving you a warning to not damage it further, so that you might also survive the winter. Savvy, traitor trash?" Thalion explained quietly, leaning in as well so the two were inches apart from each other.

Darius paused, caught out in the open, and quickly glanced at all of the worried eyes watching him, feeling his skin crawl and his rage come close to boiling over. Teeth ground together the elf turned back to find the ranger had gone back to sitting peacefully, an expression of victory barely visible on his face. With a huff the guard straightened out and rose to his feet, hand resting on the top of his sword handle.

"Today is not your day but we do need to question you about an anomaly spotted on the horizon and fast approaching the forest you reside in. We ask that you come as quietly as you can manage. Easy enough?" Darius stated loud enough for the many onlookers to hear. There was a resounding sigh and they went back to business.

"You're not lying, are you? What anomaly?"

"One I can't speak of further until you agree to come with us. It is bad though and could hurt your grandma if that might give you some incentive."

Getting up Thalion gave him one last glare, expression lightening as he saw Sylvia standing near one of the trees a few feet away. She watched, terrified at the exchanged, and walked forward as the wood elf went towards her. Without a word he gave a quick hug and pulled her aside, explaining in code what was going on and that he was going to go with Darius while he needed her to go find Mother Gaia. Nervous she asked if this really was the best idea, if he was going to come out alive, only receiving the typical 'I'll be fine' that he gave for most situations. It was the same answer he gave years ago when the city was attacked by the Cult of the Dragon and had sunk this place into the mess it's now in. It was an answer she hated and didn't trust. Nonetheless she nodded and, after giving him a small kiss on the cheek and tucking something into his pocket, she left to go do as he asked. Thalion turned to face the men and already knew this would not end well. Stomach doing flips and twisting into knots, he went with them, a sense of dread settling in.

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If not I'm sorry…kinda. Stay tuned for the next chapter, I'll try and update regularly and try not to make all of them this long.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Warning and an Offer

**Hello, if you're here it means I did the thing and made the second chapter. Huzzah! Enjoy and if you wanna leave a review then go for it. I'll do my best to read them all and give some feed back if wanted.**

 **Chapter Two: A Warning and an Offer**

Spitting out blood from his mouth Thalion glared up at Darius, who watched with pleasure as the sore ranger rose to his feet again. He had been brought to one of the watch towers, not the best place, and was shown that there was indeed something peculiar approaching the Quivering Forest. It was a thick mist, one unlike any he had come across before as it blotted out everything it swept over, including mountains and other woods not too far away. After being dumbfounded by this oddity, and that Darius had been fully honest, the two other guards yanked him from the window and restrained him while the angry elven guard questioned him, more with hits and kicks than with words, accusing him for being responsible for this and working with Jeny to take down the city. Twenty minutes passed in this violent interrogation, only ending when Thalion finally caused the man to snap, due to his silence, and was knocked out from a strong blow to the head.

Dazed and trying to keep the world from spinning he came around some time later as Darius was being scolded for his actions by a person who appeared to be a wizard, someone who understood that a ranger did not have the potential to cast a spell this powerful and neither did a hag. Pain pulsed in many places but didn't keep him from attempting to rise up onto his feet. A solid foot stomping down on his back did though, slamming his back down on the cold stones as he heard the annoyed guard claim that this 'simple elf' was more dangerous than he looked. Having none of it the wizard only said that Darius needed to stop and ordered that the trash be dumped outside of the city with all of his cursed belongings. Those that coveted the dead and undead had no place in Phlan, or anywhere in the world for that matter.

Everything following was a blur until the cold air hit Thalion, waking him up with a shock, and bringing him back fully. Bothered by the hands holding him, and the situation, he easily broke the surprised guards grasps and snatched his belongings from them before they could even utter a word. He told them he would escort himself out and if any of them touched him again he would hex them to high heavens and then some. Of course, he couldn't actually do that but, they bought into the belief that he was a cursed Hag Spawn and able to raise the dead. The grown men and women ran off, fearing for their lives as the livid ranger hissed at them through his teeth, keeping up the act until they were out of sight.

Content with the guard's pathetic retreat he limped out of the city, checking himself for any broken bones and making sure he had all of his things. Everything was accounted for, along with the total of damaged bones adding up to ten: five ribs, three fingers, his left wrist, and his right ankle. His back was most definitely in bad shape too, with all of the kicks and stomps it took being an obvious indicator of it. Making his way to the main sector he walked through the market, since he had to to get out, and ignored all of the people dropping what they were doing just to watch him go. Tiredly he walked, noticing that the townsfolk began to move things out of his way, so he would not be hampered or blocked, one bold woman stepping forward and offering a healing potion.

He stopped at this, confused at the random act, and looked at the fearful lady. Her brown eyes opened more as he studied her, seeing her hands shake and her breath quicken. She was young, human, and from the looks of it conflicted as to what she was doing. The world hung on and watched as Thalion gave the softest smile he could manage, and gently shook his head while pushing the potion back into her hands. Lost as to why she stared at him, taken back when he replied softly, "You might need it more than me. But thank you, truly, for your kindness."

Stepping back, she stood with the rest as they parted and let him leave the city of Phlan, passing the guards at the front gate and paying them no mind as they whispered Tamara knows what about him. Yet on that day, one that had started like so many others, he left an impact that he would be unaware of for a long time. One that many would call a blessing, and some would call a curse, like him. Something was known though, and that was that the residents of the city of Phlan had all been fearing the wrong dragon, one they now realized they might lose to their true enemy. Minutes after he had left the citizens were still in shock at the subdued nature and the almost serene way he spoke and treated the stranger. Lies had been proven wrong for all to see and something stirred in the emotions of everyone there, a feeling that none could quite place but had all felt some time before.

Off outside the city the lone and beaten ranger dragged himself back to where he always had, rain falling soon after him just to continue souring the day. It was bad enough that all of this had occurred but to make his journey home was close to a slap in the face, as walking was already hard. He pressed onward though, not looking back to his old home. No, he only wanted to hide himself in the dark shadows of the welcoming trees, disappearing like he always had and maybe never returning to the damned city. Thalion sped up some as he neared the entrance of the forest, grateful to be where he belonged, only to stop upon hearing a bush rustle nearby. Stealthily and silently he took hold of his bow, drawing an arrow from his quiver without a sound, and readied the shot.

Voice hoarse but strong the tired wood elf spoke, saying, "Whoever is there you best come out before I make you. I'm in no mood to be playing these dumb games and only wish to return home. Now, out!"

A figure tripped and rolled forward, landing on their face, shaggy hair almost as bad of a mess as Thalion's. Nervously they held their arms up, a gesture to show they meant no harm, while another figure joined them, hands raised as well. The first spoke, his voice teaming with terror as he said, "Oh great ranger of the dead and keeper of the forest, please do not harm us. We only wish to speak with you and ask for your aid in a matter of great importance."

"Ugh, common good man. Do you speak it? I don't have time for dramatic shit."

The second figure, a drow from the looks of it, replied, "We need your help Ranger Thalion, and this one is a little terrified of you. You have a lethal reputation and could be our best hope."

"Wait…I recognize you, both of you. You were Blackfists members." Thalion added, lowering his weapon and watching the pair in confusion. "You were one of the men that held me down when I was branded. Geoff, I believe? How's life treating you know I wonder."

Geoff answered, now exhausted as his previous activities were dragged forth from the dark, "Poorly, as I have earned for letting a city of scared numbskulls pin blame on a child and burn him and mark him as something, he most likely is not. That is not why either of us are here though. Please, let us step out of sight and have this conversation in a better location, one where we cannot be spotted. I beg you to please give us a chance."

"…Just this once. Get up and let's go sniffles. Good to see you're well Onyx."

"I would say the same for you except you look like hell. What happened?" the drow lady asked, red eyes narrowing at the sorry sight the other elf was.

"Darius. He and his men believe I'm responsible for this strange mist that's fast approaching the Quivering Forest. Obviously, they tried to get the witches child to confess and were upset when I gave them the truth." Thalion explained as he started forward again, sarcasm coating all of his words along with bitterness.

"Well that's rather foolish of them, but it is why we have come to you. The city has been changing lately, especially in how the people living there view things. The rogue group of Blackfists are growing weaker with each passing day and the beast at the center is losing strength. We're ready to take back the city but…"

"But what? Those mists scare you too?"

"For good reason. Two people you may know have been trying to help us with our plans only to be ordered to go investigate. One came back, and one did not. Libra was consumed by them and has not returned. Aya is distraught and preparing to go in after him."

"What? What do you mean consumed him? It's mist it can't eat someone and make them vanish. Unless-"

"It's magical. Those mists are magical boy and they are heavy with gloom and dread. Many of us are skilled in many fields but none of us are prepared to enter what could be a different plane." The weary half orc explained, jumping into the conversation.

"And I am? You must be mad!"

"But I'm right. You're skilled in surviving even the harshest of places, as you grew up in one, you have dedicated yourself to studying and hunting creatures of the dark and the dead. You somehow befriended a powerful green hag at a young age, living with her and being treated as her kin. The monsters that come forth from the mists are things you could beat in your sleep. I know you, as do many, and I know that no one else could go into that oddity and be alright."

Stopping in his tracks the ranger gazed at the pair in awe and confusion, wondering why now, after decades of hate and fear, he was suddenly so useful and important. It was a weird sensation that he wasn't used to, receiving praise from people and being told he was good at things. Even Jeny was sparse with her compliments. Here were these two, one he disliked greatly and one he had been friends with in what felt like another life, asking and begging him for help. So badly did he want to say no, to make them suffer as he had, to watch Phlan burn. A part of him that burned brighter than all of his dark emotions and wants for revenge shut down his cruel tendencies, as usual, and reluctantly he groaned and leaned against one of the trees. Shutting his eyes for a moment and letting the rain fall on him he took a deep breath and released it, hating his answer.

"Fine, I will help you guys. I have some requests though." He stated grumpily.

"Anything, name it and it's yours!" Onyx said, piping in as he spoke.

"When you get back the city, there needs to be a place of worship dedicated to Tamara, as her mercy to me is the only reason I'm helping you. There has to be a good orphanage where the children are properly taken care of. And lastly, NO MORE BRANDING PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY STUDY THE DEAD! Necromancy is not evil and to grow as a city we need to learn that. Got it?" He stated, anger flaring for a instant, making the others flinch back and stare at their feet.

Together the pair nodded and agreed to his conditions, Geoff speaking somberly, "Of course. No other child should go through what you did, and we'll make sure of it. Thank you Thalion. We are eternally grateful."

"I'm sure you are. I'll leave for the mists tomorrow, try to cut it off at the Crossing Inn. You're positive it was Libra and Aya?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They were part of our support inside of the city. We'll manage though and keep the place standing so they have a home to come back to." Onyx replied quietly.

He didn't say anything more and instead gave a curt nod and stepped deeper into the trees, questioning if he should have taken that potion earlier since he now had a lot more on his plate than he imagined. It wasn't too long before he reached the small abode tucked away into a large tree inside the swamp, sighing as he knew Jeny would not be happy about his new chore. Oddly enough, the hag was waiting for him in the doorway, an uncommon expression on her wrinkled face and the smallest hint of worry in her eyes. She stood and watched as he hefted himself up the stairs, putting a gentle hand on his back as he passed her wordlessly and entered the home.

Strangely calm Jeny helped Thalion sit in one of the two comfy chairs, taking off his boots and tsking at the sight of his swollen ankle. She gave him a look that assured he would be scolded later, something he was used to, and went about helping him change into dry clothes. Once he was settled and dozing on and off, the hag went over to a small cabinet, opening it and bringing out some ingredients to throw into the black kettle hanging over the fire. Never in a million years would she admit that somewhere in the depths of her shriveled heart she was worried for the young man, her only companion for over a century. Yet she couldn't help but feel anger at the sight, wishing to do nothing more than destroy the blasted city and level it. He would be devastated though, and she knew deep down that she had let herself grow weak. Her, the infamous and feared Jeny Greenteeth, had at last developed a weakness outside of her own physical ones. The idea sickened her, and she questioned how it had occurred, recalling memories from so long ago. A young elf child, one green eye and one gold, with bright orange/red hair entering the woods with his parents, people that had always respected her and her rules.

That day was when something strange began, as only a few years later she would find the same child abandoned by the entrance of the forest, shaking in pain and burned with the brand of a necromancer. Onlookers watched from a distance, muttering about how she was going to devour the kid, something she usually would have done, only to find the hag scoop up the small figure and scream in rage. She cursed those men, cursed the city, and told the world that today she would have her very own spawn to replace the one she lost decades ago. True, she damned the child to live life being known as a hag spawn, to be put through hell, but those people would have done it to him anyway. This way he had something protecting him, keeping the filthy citizens from trying to end him out of fear she would unleash her wrath on the city. To herself she admitted it wasn't bad to have the company, although raising a child was not pleasant, but he was tame, respectful, and grateful to her. Never did he complain about chores or her scolding him, and he was always ready to learn.

Popping bones back into place Jeny came down from her recollections, cooing and calming the distraught elf as his injuries were aggravated by her setting things back in place. She gave him a piece of willow bark to chew on and continued, thinking of ways she could get revenge on the city without demolishing it and killing everyone. It was as she finished and brought over something to help him heal faster that she found him awake and looking like he had something on his mind. Jeny set the smoking drink down and sat across from him.

"Well boy, how was the city?" She asked sweetly.

"Crap. But something bad has happened…something I need to fix." He answered, coughing after and taking the cup so he could down the beverage.

"Oh? What is it you need to fix? That guards face? He could certainly use it."

"No, although I don't think anything could remove the dirt from him. There's an odd thing approaching the forest from the other side. It's a mist, a magical one, and it's consuming whatever goes in. Nothing can leave from what I understand. Libra and Aya had been forced to investigate it and Libra didn't come back."

"Oh…that isn't good indeed. He's your friend who thought he was a drow for a while, correct?"

"Ha, yeah, he had issues. But when you're kidnapped at a young age and grow up there you tend to believe what people teach you. I don't know how long I'll be gone…or if I'll come back honestly."

"You know you owe these trash heaps nothing, yeah? They have been cruel to you and I and they don't deserve this help."

"That is true, but I wouldn't want this to take you or the rest of the land. I'm more worried about what will happen if it isn't halted and taken care of. Darius thought I conjured it with you, the fool, and who knows what he'll do if things grow worse."

"Why do you care? Let it all burn and die!" Jeny exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

Thalion laughed and answered, "You know I won't do that. I've tried and failed several times. Sadly, caring is part of my nature."

"Along with being a damned fool! Do you know how hard it was to resurrect you after you helped that dire wolf? Or maybe that other time you saved that lady from the river and she threw you in because she was scared? I don't have unlimited resurrections to waste on your bleeding-heart son."

"I understand but I'm going to do this and you can't stop me. And you won't. I'm 147, I can handle this." He stated, ending the debate.

Tired she nodded her head and replied, "I know I can't stop you; it would be a fool's errand. Just try to not die. I know you give away most of your money, so I'd have to use my own to bring you back."

"I know. Having a kid is expensive though. Should've thought that through a bit more before taking me and cursing the sky." He said with a smirk as he leaned back into his chair.

Rising to her feet she huffed and threw her arms high above her, muttering angrily and saying, "I could end you right now so don't you go sassing me! Ungrateful elf with your pointy ears and weak heart. You just have to go help people even the worst ones. Damned smart ass."

"Are you making some tea? Is it healing tea?"

"Yes, I'm making the healing tea so that you can have a clean slate physically and then gone shatter it as you try and save the world. Stay put child." She answered, knowing that she really needed to make sure he was fully fixed up before stepping back out. She didn't want to send him to his doom unprepared.

Night rolled around and Thalion stood on the porch of the house, healed and back in his adventuring gear. He had packed extra supplies, with Jeny's permission of course, and gazed out at the forest which seemed so peaceful and calm. It wasn't common for things to be this quiet though, a fact that made this rare silence uncomforting and chilling. There should have at least been some birds chirping or critters running about through the tree tops but no, it was a noiseless void minus the sound the rain made as it fell heavily to the ground. Shivering Thalion flicked his hood up and readied himself for the journey to the Crossing Inn, knowing that it was going to be a long evening.

Sending a final prayer up to Tamara he headed off, stalking through the immense ocean of trees and listening closely to see if anything was still showing it was alive here. The results were unnerving as not a creature made noise, leaving the forest to appear vacant of life and empty. Thalion had lived in here for a majority of his life and not once had something disturbed him so greatly. This place had always been a buzz with the sounds of a thriving and healthy forest, creatures going about their lives and nature flourishing. True certain areas were darker and perhaps gloomier than others, but the Quivering Forest had always been a wellspring of activity and life. Now, cloaked in the shadows of danger that approached from both sides, everything was dull, no longer giving energy or comfort to the ranger who had cared for and watched this land. A cloud of dread hung above and would not leave.

With all of that it in mind it was needless to say that Thalion's night did not pass quickly, but instead slowly, like a dying man trying to drag himself up a hill in the winter. He didn't rest, as elves don't truly need to, and pushed onward and hiked across the darkening land until the sun rose and then came close to setting again. It was later in the next day that he finally reached the other side, huffing from the exertion of continuously moving, and stared down at the small settlement below. The largest building was the Crossing Inn, and from the looks of things there was chaos and panic. Not too far away were the mists, lurking and waiting.

Sighing he climbed down and approached the establishment. Tired and sore, again, he opened the door and made his way through the crowded bundle of people. Slowly everyone quieted and watched anxiously, all of them puzzled at the new comer's silent arrival and entrance. Thalion walked up to the bar and politely asked for a glass of water, which he was given by the wide-eyed bar keep. Finishing it he set down the glass and turned to everyone, removing his hood, and cleared his throat.

"Uh, hi there everyone. My name is Thalion and I've come to help with the mists. From what I understand they are scary and have taken a person…someone by the name of Libra. I can't guarantee that I will succeed in beating back this anomaly, but I will do my best. Now what exactly is happening that has everyone here so distressed?" He stated, earning some odd glances and unsure gazes.

After a pause a man spoke up, saying, "Well this Gur family showed up and robbed some of us. The young Gur named Hricu drugged a female elf mage and stole her wand; we last saw him going over to the hills. Another Gur named Rilynin, an adult, stole some gems from a merchant, while older Gur named Kehkim stole a wagon-load of weapons stored here by local militiamen; The wagon was seen headed towards Thar where there is an ancient stronghold occupied by orcs. Lastly the oldest Gur called Papa cursed the assistant of the inn's cook. Since the night before, the assistant is alive, but is completely unresponsive. Papa was seen fleeing into the nearby Quivering Forest."

"Right, okay there's a string of robberies. Anything else? Anything at all?"

"Yeah! Aren't you that Hag spawn fro-" a patron of the inn started to say, cut off by the ranger's sharp glare.

"Any important questions that aren't going to piss me off? I wasn't sent here by Phlan and I came here to help because I'm a decent living being and was politely asked to. Do you truly wish to insult me and send me away?"

"Don't listen to the fool kind sir. We're simple people and unfortunately can be swayed easily by rumors and tall tales. Please help us. The mage who lost her wand just got back and should be over in the corner. Speak with her first." The bar keep said, pleading with him while cleaning a mug.

"Thank you, I will good man. Have a nice day." Thalion replied, weaving past dumbfounded tenants and finding a familiar auburn-haired elf in the corner. Joining the distraught mage, he sat down and waited until she raised her head from her papers. "Hi Aya. I didn't know you had made it back here so quickly."

Bothered green eyes looked up at him and, after realizing who it was, softened. She reached across the table and held on tightly to her friend's arms, shaking as she kept from crying more and screaming. "That was a surprisingly polite speech zombie boy. What are you doing here? Did you come to help find Libra?"

"Yeah, to an extent. I was asked to investigate the mists and handle them."

"No…No you can't do that. You pack your things and go back to your shack in the woods if you think I'm letting you near that monstrosity! I lost one person I care about and I won't willingly lose another!"

"Aya please keep your voice down. You're blowing things out of proportion. I'm not going to go waltzing into my doom."

"Oh, really because that's what you've done a couple of times. If it hadn't been for Jeny and Libra you'd be dead right now. Sorry that I don't believe you."

"Okay Aya you can either help or get out of my way. What's it going to be?" He asked, voice lowering to a dangerous tone that brought the elf back from her angry haze.

Pulling her hands back to herself she sniffled and then, as eloquently as she could muster, mutter, "The youngest Gur stole my wand and is hiding up in the mountains. While you go and get it I'll try and tap into the weave and see if I can figure out exactly what those mists are. Sorry for yelling. I just…I 'm so worried about him. He's smart but he's not strong and I can't find him."

"He'll be alright, just like the rest of us. Now, let's get to work okay? I'll be back soon." He said encouragingly, giving a warm smile to reassure her. His friend nodded, and the pair rose from the table, going their separate ways; One to a spare room to do their spells and the other back outside and to the woods.

 **Hey all, here's chapter two. It's long, again. My apologies. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and will be putting up the next chapter soon. If you have any comments or questions, please leave them and I will get them as soon as possible. Thank you!**


End file.
